Over My Head
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Kira Ford managed to escape being captured by Mesogog and eventually joined up with her friends forming the Dino Thunder Rangers. What if she didn't? What if she couldn't escape? And what if the only one who helped her couldn't save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Over My Head**  
_A tale of "What if?"_

Tommy had been the only to go save Kira, how would that have affected how Dino Thunder formed. What if they ensured that Kira couldn't escape?

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder. I'm rewriting it though. I do not own "In Over My Head" by The Fray, I do love the song!  
**Timeline:** A/U Day of the Dino Part Two

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
There's eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_  
**-In Over My Head by The Fray**

"As hard as this may seem you two need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira." Doctor Thomas Oliver instructed Ethan James and Conner McKnight who had just informed him that not only had Kira Ford been kidnapped but also they had taken the Dino Gems that had gone missing from the Dino Lair.

"But Doctor O-" Ethan said, Conner had been to stunned by his words to move, especially when he cut off Ethan, which the older man seemed too kind to do.

"No buts Ethan, this is too dangerous for both of you. You don't even know what you've done by taking those gems, what this now means for your futures. I can't risk your lives by sending you out on a rescue mission when you two can't even get along on the way here! Kira is in grave danger right now and I know what she's up against, unlike you know I know to handle this, now please, go home and let me worry about Kira. When I get her back, I'll call you when I return, now go," Tommy stated coldly, he knew if Mesogog had his way, Kira would not be seen again.

"Doctor O!" Conner insisted, Tommy turned to face him and though Conner had known him for the span of two days he knew he crossed the line as fury consumed Tommy's features.

"Get out now," he hissed to the teens and by the time he uttered the word 'get' Ethan was already scampering up the stairs. Conner let out a sigh of disgust, he had higher hopes for his new teacher but now he didn't know what to think. Conner glared one last time and then sped for the stairs, disappearing in a flash of red.

Tommy crossed to the computer desk, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he set down the Yellow Dino Gem, he had given Ethan back the dino gem, though he preferred to keep it since it made Ethan as well as Conner moving targets but now that the enemy had Kira, that would be their focus for the time being. _I'm sorry this had to happen to you Kira, I just hope I can get to you in time_ he silently wished and prayed to the missing teenage girl who unbeknownst to her, would become the newest Yellow Power Ranger. He sat down in his chair and began to search for the invisible portals, knowing that was how Mesogog had gotten Kira so easily. He locked on the one on the entrance of Reefside High School, it was still open but not for long.

He headed upstairs and gathered some weapons, he had years of experience but he knew he himself could not take on Mesogog. After finding a tracker, which would pinpoint Kira's location through the gems powers running through her he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He grabbed the weapons he was highly trained in, a Bokken sword and a weapon he hoped he would never have to retrieve. Hidden in a locked case in his room lay the sword of darkness, it no longer held dark powers but it was a weapon he knew he could count on, he just hoped he wouldn't have to use it. It reminded him too much of his evil roots as a Power Ranger, a past he would prefer to forget, but if it could help him save Kira, he would do whatever he had to do.

Meanwhile 

On Mesogog's Island Fortress Mesogog watched as Kira Ford slept, her chest slowly rising and falling. He's eyes narrowed as he saw that she was unsecured and knew that if the Gem had bonded to her, she could easily escape his henchmen and he couldn't risk it.

"Elsa," he hissed, and within an instant she appeared at his side.

"Yes, my Lord?" the leather clad woman asked, she knew she was in trouble from the blank expression on his face, it was one thing to show anger but it was another to remain expressionless.

"Why is my prisoner not secure? Do you know how easily she could escape from you?" he asked, his voice expressionless as his face, causing her to shiver.

"I do not see her as a threat, My Lord," Elsa explained, and saw the small gem on the Dinosaur creature's head begin to glow. "But I see you prefer her tied down, I will do that immediately, I am sorry Lord Mesogog," she apologized, making her way to the girl who was beginning to wake as she finished tying her down.

"Get out you fool, prepare a cell for our guest, she will not be leaving for a while," Elsa bowed and made a quick exit, glad that she had not received a blow from the gem in his forehead. It caused her physical pain but knew that on a human it could effortlessly destroy their mind and hope he used it on the helpless girl that the drones managed to kidnap.

Kira woke and realized she couldn't move, she struggled but realized it was pointless. Then she realized a giant lizard was staring at her, which was creepy and imitating.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded, beginning to struggle again, momentarily forgetting it was useless.

"You have the gem," Mesogog said, Kira's eyebrows knitted together.

"Uhmm that rock thingy? I don't have it! I barely had it! You need to check with Ethan, he has it," Kira answered, wondering how she had ended up in what appeared to be a lab, a dark and creepy one.

"No? You lie…I can see it in your eyes," Kira cringed back as the lizard leaned closer.

"I do not! HEY! You don't even know me!" Kira yelled, struggling, against the table.

"No, but you _will_ help me find the gems, you _will_ help me bring back the reign of the Dinosaurs," Kira stared at him; she had no idea what was happening.

"No _I_ won't! You can't make me do a damn thing!" Kira yelled struggling harder.

"Oh, to the contrary I can. I do have the power to break your mind, to destroy you, leaving you a vegetable, is that how you would like to spend the rest of your life? Why think of everything you'll never have…now be a good girl and tell me where your gem is," Kira could not believe what the giant lizard/dinosaur had just said to her and she almost cried because she _didn't_ know and knew he would hurt her.

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't know where it is!" she yelled, and saw a small grin form on the monster's face.

"Wrong answer," he said softly and she saw a light shine down on her and her mind exploded with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over My Head  
**_A tale of "What if?"_

Tommy had been the only to go save Kira, how would that have affected how Dino Thunder formed. What if they ensured that Kira couldn't escape?

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder. I'm rewriting it though. I do not own "Over My Head" by The Fray, I do love the song!  
**Timeline:** A/U Day of the Dino Part Two

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears  
_**-Over My Head by the Fray**

Doctor Thomas Oliver raced to Reefside High School; thankful to see it was deserted. As he surveyed the spot where Kira was taken he saw a faint green wink of color and knew it was the weakening portal. He scanned his surroundings again and then reached for the portal and felt his body being sucked through. The next thing he knew he was in a dark hall, he stopped and listened for any sound of anyone approaching. There was silence, he removed the tracker from his bag and watched as it lit up, fortunately for him when it was built there was no annoying beep since it had been decided that it would give away any stealth that the holder was trying to accomplish.

As he pointed the tracker forward it began to glow, but it was dim and as he turned it down the hall and the light began to get brighter. He began to quietly make his way down the empty hall, careful enough not to make a sound. As the light grew as bright as it could, he saw a narrow cell with a glass door, no bars. Slumped in a corner, he saw Kira's limp form; he looked around before running over to the cell. He rapped gently on the glass door and called to her softly.

"Kira? Kira!" he called softly, she looked up and he let out a soft growl. Her eyes were glazed over and disoriented, and to his horror he realized she wasn't responding to him because he called her name, it had been the noise that broke the silence. "Oh God…what did they do to you?"

"My Lord broke her, it was much easier than he thought it would be," came an electronic voice behind him. He whipped around to see a metal like creature, and a woman in black leather watching him from the doorway, but his attention went back to Kira who let out a soft moan and completely fell forward.

"Ahhh Doctor Thomas Oliver, I remember you," came the woman's voice.

"Elsa," he remembered the woman, they had met when he had been escaping the Mercer's lab on the island years earlier. They didn't fight but he saw her lying on a lab table but it was in passing, he was running for his life from Mesogog and the Tyranodrones.

"Yes, I see you're as arrogant as ever, thinking you can save your little girl? Its too bad she's already gone, just a hollow shell of who she once was," Elsa grinned, which was frightening itself. "Tommy, you are useless as always, you weren't anything and you will be nothing," Tommy actually turned to stare in confusion at her.

"Apparently, you don't know me," he shot back reaching back, hand near his Brokken sword's handle.

"But I know you Doctor Oliver, you are going to repay a life with your own!" the technical monster snapped and immediately launched in attack. He held out his hand and fired lazers, Tommy ducked and heard the glass door shatter behind him and knew Kira's cell was broken but there wasn't a sound from her.

He knew she wasn't in any danger for now, but his own life was another story. Removing the sword he first took on Elsa, who went down quicker and easier than he thought after catching her in the wrist and forearm with a kick. The creature, apparently named Zeltrax was carrying on like he was going to kill him and nothing was going to stop him. Tommy fought hard but soon his wooden sword broke and he mentally frowned at himself for thinking to bring a wooden sword within lazers's reach. He just as he was going to grab the sword of darkness from within the bag an inhuman scream filled his ears and threw Zeltrax across the room. He turned to see that it was Kira and it didn't stop until her voice gave out. He grabbed Elsa and placed the tip of the blade into her flesh close her jugular as something within him broke when he watched Kira fall back to her vegetable-like state._ She's too young to be taken already! She's just a kid; she had so much more to look forward to! I cannot fail her; she needs to be able to look to someone in her time of need, and it will be me. I won't fail her…I won't fail you Kira, I promise._

"Make one move to attack, Zeltrax, I will kill her. I know you both have a way to fix her, you're human Elsa, you may have changed but you are human you are as flesh and blood like I am. I know with the disappointment you are to Mesogog he's probably broken you before, not fix Kira or you're dead," he hissed in Elsa ear, he felt Elsa swallow hard.

"Zeltrax, get the girl on the table and heal her," she snapped, Tommy smiled a cruel smile that hadn't crossed his lips in years.

"Good choice," he told them and watched like a hawk watched its prey as Zeltrax picked up Kira's form and she didn't struggle or move, she flopped lifelessly in his arms. The mechanical creature placed Kira on the table and went to the controls and Tommy watched as a lazer was lowered and it began to glow a soft yellow. Without a word he hit the switch and the lazer hit in the center of Kira's forehead and her body began to glow a light yellow, which made her look angelic despite of the drool that had leaked from the corner of her mouth. Within moments the lazer was shut down and Tommy heard Kira gasp. She bolted off of the table and immediately wiped off the corner of her mouth. He listened to her gasp for breath and then realized she now saw that he was there.

"Doctor Oliver?!" She asked, her voice was full of fear and confusion. Tommy saw that as his window of opportunity to get away from Mesogog's lab. Then with all his might threw Elsa into Zeltrax, sending them sprawling to the hard floor. He bolted to Kira and effortlessly lifted her from the table, pressed he red button unlocking an invisible portal.

"Tell your boss, Doctor Oliver is back," he said to the two fallen hench people and with Kira in his arms, leapt into the portal, hoping for a soft landing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over My Head**  
_A tale of "What if?"_

Tommy had been the only to go save Kira, how would that have affected how Dino Thunder formed. What if they ensured that Kira couldn't escape?

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder. I'm rewriting it though. I do not own "Over My Head" by The Fray, I do love the song! I couldn't tell what kind of dinosaur the skeleton in the entrance to the Dino Lair through the tunnels was it was either a Hypacrosaurus or a Lurdusaurus so I picked one and went with it.

**Timeline:** A/U Day of the Dino Part Two

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_**-Over My Head by The Fray**

Ethan James paced nervously near the back of Hayley's Cyber Space, since Doctor Thomas Oliver had thrown he and detention mate Conner McAssface, out of his house. Ethan smiled to himself but chided himself for making fun of the air headed jock that wasn't present to make an ass out of himself…yet. Within moments he arrived looking confused at the building like he had never seen a café before. He quickly spotted Ethan and made his way over.

"Any word yet?" was the immediate question, Ethan shook his head and lead Conner from a pack of kids swirling near them.

"No, this is bad, its been almost 5 hours and I have no clue what's happening. We should go back to Doctor O's," was his only suggestion.

"Why? So he can berate us about not listening, breaking and entering and for what? These stupid gem things?" Conner's voice was rising as he fished the red gem from his pocket. "What are these worth!? It's a stupid piece of rock! Oh wait, no it isn't! IT GAVE US PO-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!! Keep it down!" A tall redhead spat racing over, that's when Ethan noticed the few stares they had been getting. "Come with me now!" Ethan knew the woman as Hayley; she gave no last name and never offered one. She had a strong grip on both of their arms and lead them into the backroom of the café where most people had lost interest and went back to doing what they had been doing previous.

"Hayley? What's up with the defense?" Ethan asked, then looked to Conner. "This is Hayley, she owns the café."

"What's up? What's up! This idiot almost yelled out something that could cost both of you your lives! Ethan I cannot believe you would let him carry on like that! I heard you mention Doctor Oliver and I assume that you two were part of the trio that had swiped the Dino Gems from Tommy's basement earlier today." Hayley said, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"We didn't swipe them, we found them on accident." Conner said, Hayley continued on, she didn't want to deal with Conner at the moment.

"That isn't the point! You said Tommy yelled at you, why? Where is the third gem? The third person?" she asked, Ethan's brows knitted together.

"How do you know Doctor Oliver?" he asked, Hayley left out a snort.

"Not now, where is the third?!" she asked again, Ethan sighed.

"Kira had it, she gave it to me and then she was kidnapped by these things called the Tyranodrones. We knew Doctor Oliver was the only one who could possibly help us and we discovered that it was his house we had been in earlier and then he threw us out after finding out that Kira's been kidnapped and went to find her on his own." Ethan said, then added. "We haven't heard a word since, I'm at a loss of what to do."

"You said the powers kicked in, so the gems must have bonded to you guys, good then fell into the right hands. And I cannot believe what a dumbass Tommy is! Going to face Mesogog alone to save the girl, God he's stupid! Conner go tell everyone to get out, we have to go, now. If Tommy and Kira are both taken we are so screwed." Hayley said and the jock loped out of the backroom. "Listen, I've known Tommy since college, we've been preparing for something like this for a while but he shouldn't have gone on his own but no he likes to play the Hero. He should be used to being put in that position by now…anyways. I'll explain the whole story on the way. We need to go now," she instructed and with the duo at her side they headed to her car and sped to Valencia Road.

The next thing Tommy knew is that he was in the woods, the light could barely be seen through the canopy of leaves above. He realized he was laying on something warm and comfortable, soft and fleshy. He heard soft breathing beside him and realized that the tickling sensation on his neck was Kira breathing, which was a good sign in itself. Then he realized what he was lying on was Kira and jerked away immediately.

"Kira! I'm so sorry!" he immediately apologized, the girl hadn't moved but she was looking up at him so he knew she wasn't unconscious but she didn't answer with words she just shrugged. They climbed to their feet and began to dust themselves off.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around seeing nothing but woods.

"I'd say the woods," Tommy said and shrugged to her, he smiled as she rolled her dark doe eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Not funny…oh my God! What time is it?" she asked, suddenly remembering that there was such a thing as time.

"6. I think but I think I broke my watch," he said, realizing it wasn't ticking as often as it should have been.

"Yeah I noticed when it was digging into my ribs." She grumbled and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry Kira, are you ok? Do you need me to check for any broken bones or anything? I did study some medicine in college," he added, Kira shook her head.

"I'll be fine Doctor O, I need to get home it's taco night tonight." She said as if it answered all their questions.

"…Ok…Well we should move, Zeltrax and Elsa may not be far behind," just as those words left his mouth the two appeared through the invisi-portal. Without thinking, he grabbed Kira's hand and began to run. He ran blind he had no idea where he was going and then he felt Kira trip, he fell too.

"SHIT!" Kira swore loudly, they scrambled to their feet, "Not again!" she muttered and looked to him. "Why are you staring at me?! Run! I'll be fine on my own! I'm not powerless and I'm not useless, I can stop them," she told him, raising her fists, "GO!" she told him.

"I'm not leaving you Kira and I don't doubt your abilities but now isn't the time to prove anything, we need to get out of here," he said and realized they were close to the tunnels. "Come on!" he said and grabbed her around the middle and carried her over his shoulder and then they vanished from Elsa and Zeltrax sight, down into the tunnels. Tommy held Kira up against the hard wall of thick earth, his hand press over her mouth and he stood close to shield her. Kira felt her heart beating hard, and her eyes never left his face as she watched his eyes look above them, watching, waiting, and listening. She heard footsteps pounding above; she heard the voices of Mesogog's minions and realized that Tommy had leaned closer. She could feel his body heat radiating into her, in a strange way, despite the danger it brought her comfort...and lust. The seconds seemed like hours as they waited, she knew that this man was no longer just her Science Teacher; he would be her mentor and friend. He could have been killed easily yet he risked his life for her. She knew one day she would have her chance to repeat the favor. He had his body almost against hers and she knew he was on edge right now, she could sense that every nerve, every muscle was on edge and she reached out with shaking hands and pulled him to her, pressing him to her and wrapping her arms around him. He felt his body immediately relax against her, to her touch, he pressed his forehead on the top of her head and moved his hands down to hold her back. She had never hugged someone this fiercely before and knew that it was more than a simple hug. They were holding onto each other for support as they waited for what seemed like eternity before Zeltrax and Elsa gave up. She inhaled deeply as they left and felt Tommy exhale, then he realized he was clutching his new student for dear life and released her. "Sorry," he mumbled, and she smiled as she realized he had pink in his cheeks.

"Don't be. This is kinda like deja-vu to me, I was down here earlier to day, she said, studying her surroundings.

"I know you were, so were Ethan and Conner." She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You know? Of course, that's why you came to get me…but how did you know where to find me? What do you know of all this? Doctor O…you're bleeding," she added, realizing that the dark stain on his shoulder wasn't dirt and it was growing.

"I'm fine Kira and I know everything. I've faced Mesogog before. Right now your powers are coming from the Dino Gem you took this afternoon, your DNA has changed, its combined with the Pteradon." He said as they walked down the tunnel until they came to the skeleton of the Lurdusaurus. She watched as he pulled down the lower jaw and the Dino Lair was revealed.

"This place again?" she asked, he smiled and waved for her to follow him. They stood in the center of the Lair for a moment then he lead her upstairs. She looked around to see a cozy living room.

"Welcome to my home," he told her with a smile and she just stared blankly.

"I insulted you earlier about this," she informed him, he laughed.

"I can imagine." He smiled and then pressed the hidden panel down, then realized that Kira had darted to the corner.

"My bag…Ethan and Conner were here?" she asked, as she pulled it open and retrieved her cellphone, scanning through a text message from her mother.

"Yes, I told them to leave but I know they will be back, do you want me to drop you off at home?" he asked, Kira shook her head and tossed her phone back into her bag.

"My mom had to work late so we had to cancel taco night. I think I should stay…well at least until Ethan and Conner come back. There's no real point going home to an empty home, so if you don't mind…I want to stay," Tommy smiled at her; it was a gentle, friendly smile.

"Kira, I'm here for you, after what you've been through I figured you would want to stay." His voice was gentle, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, but how did you become involved with all of this?" she asked, the question had lingered through her mind and she finally had the chance to ask him.

"Years ago I worked with a scientist named Anton Mercer, we were combining Dinosaur DNA and technology. He disappeared and Mesogog attacked our lab, I barely had time to escape the island. He is after the Dino Gems because of their power, the power you possess." Tommy opened his clenched fist and held out the yellow stone to her. "These powers will give you the opportunity to become something so much more than you dreamed. But this is my time to ask you a question. How are you Kira?"

"I'm fine."

"Kira," his tone had a slight hint of his authoritive nature in it.

"Doctor Oliver, I told you I was fine," the girl said, blinking slowly at him, then fidgeted under his gaze, her stomach churning.

"Do you not remember what happened to you this afternoon? Kira, Mesogog broke your mind. They may have mended the damage with their laser but it is going to affect you, I can see it in you eyes."

"I know what see but I don't feel any different, my nerves are fried from all this suspense but how are you? Your shoulder is still bleeding you know," she informed him; Tommy looked to his shirt and realized that was the dull ache he was feeling.

"I will be fine, I'm more worried about you than anything," he informed her, which she thought was sweet.

"I'll be better if I can see your shoulder," she insisted, she didn't want to remember what happened, she didn't want to remember what her life almost was before Tommy came to save her. She never wanted a knight in shining armor and now that she had one she didn't know what to make of it but she was sure of one thing, she wasn't going to play helpless damsel, it wasn't who she was.

"Kira, doesn't this feel awkward to you? After all I am your teacher?" he asked and reminded her.

"Actually for a moment, I forgot. You've not acted like my teacher since we had class. I don't think I could ever picture you as my teacher, not after what you've done for me. I don't thing any average teacher would risk their life to face an evil giant lizard and his hench morons to save a student." Kira said, a smile toyed on her lips. Tommy could see that Kira was staring at his shoulder anxiously and with that he sighed and unbutton his dark salmon shirt and revealed a black T-shirt underneath, his eyes darted to Kira who was making the motions that meant 'take it off'. He shook his head at her and pulled the shirt off over his head, and then looked to Kira, and laughed at her shocked expression. "Damn."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled and looked to his shoulder, where a large cut was deep and bleeding. "But it won't stop the bleeding," he reminded her, Kira smirked and looked to him.

"First aide kit?" she asked, he smiled.

"In the bathroom which is down the hall in the door next to the stairs," he said and watched her go. He then heard footsteps pound up the porch and his door was flung open so hard it hit the wall with a crash. He jumped, even though he knew it was coming.

He headed into the hall to see Hayley with Conner and Ethan on her heels. He saw several emotions cross their faces, relief, amazement and admiration. He on the other hand, just looked confused.

"Guys? What's the matter?" he asked, and smiled when Hayley looked like she was two seconds from killing him. He loved to piss her off; it was an added bonus to brighten his day.

"You went off on your own to get Kira! You could have been capture or killed by Mesogog! Are you stupid?! Look! You were already injured! And what about Kira?" Hayley demanded.

"What about me?" came Kira's voice as she joined the four in the hallway and her eyes grew wide as Ethan threw himself at her, hugging her fiercely.

"Kira! You're ok!" he said happily, Kira was caught off guard and patted him lightly on the back.

"Of course I am, now leggo, I can't breathe!" she squeaked and pushed him off of her, she never expected that reaction but she was thrilled. A thousand watt smile lit her lips as she and Ethan grinned at one another. She then turned to Tommy, and pointed to the living room, box of gauze, cleaning solution and needle in hand. "You, living room, now," she told him and he laughed as he headed back into the living room. "Sit on the couch," she instructed, following on his heels. Tommy sat down and Kira leaned over him, close to his shoulder, inspecting it closely.

Conner, Ethan and Hayley shuffled in and watched as Kira took the antiseptic and began to clean the deep wound. Tommy let out a hiss of pain but then clenched his jaw closed. They watched as Kira pulled a lighter and heated up the needle, she replaced the lighter to her pocket.

"Do you trust me Doctor Oliver?" she asked, staring at the cooling needle.

"Yes, of course I do," he answered immediately, he smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like hell but I promise I'll be quick," she heard Conner take a breath and knew he was going to speak. "Conner, before you open your mouth, my mother is an RN and she has trained me over the years on how to treat from minor injuries to major wounds. I know what I'm doing." She said, and then began to stitch Tommy's shoulder closed. The older man didn't make a sound and within moments she was done. After she snipped the thread and then covered the stitches with gauze.

"Thank you Kira," he told her and reached to his shirt and winced, tossing the T-Shirt aside he grabbed the button up shirt and began to put it on.

"Anytime, what are friends for?" she asked, and they shared another smile.

"Ok, Doctor O now that your stitched, its story time," Ethan said and the three teens settled down as Tommy began to tell them about his work with Anton Mercer, when it fell to Mesogog, how he found the Dino gems and what it transformed them into. He glanced at the clock sitting beside his laptop.

"Guys, it's getting late, you need to go home. Stay after school tomorrow and we'll talk some more." He told them, the teens all stood, saying their goodbyes then headed out to Conner's car.

"Tommy, do you think they could make it as Rangers?" Hayley asked, Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know I can count on Ethan and Kira, Conner might be a problem. But there isn't a team that's never had a problem," he replied and bid Hayley a good night, locking the door behind her. With a sigh he headed up to bed and once he was snuggled down beneath his blankets he instantly fell asleep.

The next thing Tommy knew there was pounding on door; he glanced over to his alarm clock, 2 AM glared at him. The pounding grew more fierce and stronger, Tommy bolted from the bed and to the stairs. He nearly tripped on the way down and stumbled to the front door, his fingers fumbled on the lock. Ripping it open he saw Kira standing on the porch, tears coursing down her face, her body clad in a black tank top and pale yellow pajama pants. She threw herself into his arms and the first thing that his senses felt was the cold, her skin was like ice. He kicked the door closed and relocked it, then maneuvered her into an easier position to carry her.

Lifting the teenager into his arms he carried her like a bride into the living room, he sat down on the couch, cradling her to his body. His hands clasped her cool skin and began to rub up and down her arms, trying to bring her warmth. She hadn't said a word and she wasn't sobbing, her tears were still running silently down her cheeks. He lifted her off of his lap and went to seat her beside her but as soon as he pulled away she immediately lunged for him, clinging to him. He felt her shaking and knew it wasn't because she was cold, it was from fear, and she was scared to death.

"Kira, what's wrong?" he asked, he moved her bangs from her eyes and began to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I hear his voice whispering in my head, it doesn't stop…every time I'm alone, he's there, he's haunting me…" she said, her voice wavered and began to crack.

"Oh Kira," he whispered and pulled her to him, gently rubbing circles on her back. Suddenly she lurched from him and sprinted to the bathroom where he heard her begin to get sick, he followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up. "Shhh…shhh…it's ok honey, it's ok," he said, soothingly as she sobbed. She sat back on her heels and closed the toilet and flushed. He released her hair and reached into a cabinet, pulling out a washcloth and a rubber band. He gently tied her hair back and wetted down the cloth with cool water and then pressed it to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't-I'm sorry, I-I…"she began, he shushed her and cupped her neck with his hand and began to rub his thumb on the center of her neck, he felt her muscles slowly begin to relax.

"It's ok Kira, no apologize needed, this is why I'm here." He informed her, she managed a weak smile.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" she asked hopefully, he nodded and reached up in the same cabinet and placed it on the side of the sink.

"Here, you take care of yourself and I'll go make you some tea…do you like tea?" he asked, Kira shook her head 'no'.

"I only like iced tea but if you have apple juice I'll take that," she said, Tommy nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kira stood up and looked in the mirror, finding her face pale and her body shaking. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself and sighed heavily.

Tommy headed to the kitchen and as he reached into the fridge he reminded himself that he shouldn't have held her, no matter how much comfort it brought her. He was still her Science teacher, but scolded himself at the thought that he would with hold comfort from the girl. She needed him and it was very clear, as he reached for a glass he felt emotions run through him, this was the first time he didn't feel lonely, after everyone had left he felt it but now that Kira was back he wasn't alone. He felt at ease when she was around, he felt that his home felt right when she was there, like she belonged. _Stop it old man, she's too young and you're too stupid to realize that you're letting yourself fall for a child just because you don't like being alone._ He scolded himself, and then he felt a small hand on his bareback and jumped. Whirling around he saw Kira standing in front of him; she was staring up at him looking scared, sick and tired.

"Thank you," she whispered, as he handed her the glass and he watched as she raised the glass with shaking hands to her lips and drank the whole glass in a single gulp.

"You lied to me earlier when you said you were ok," he reminded her, she sighed and set the glass down on the counter beside him then turned around and he heard her draw a shaky breath.

"I know. It got a lot worse after I left, I didn't…I didn't want to seem weak…I didn't want _you_ to think I was weak, that I was a frail little girl who needed a big strong man to protect me because I don't. But Mesogog did something to me…I know…I knew that you would understand…I feel so safe when I'm with you…I had to come to see you. I should go…" she whispered but he heard her begin to cry and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

"Kira, I promise you, I will never let him hurt you again. I never break a promise Kira, and I will never break a promise I make to you. Ok?" he asked, he watched her nod and he smiled. He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, which didn't feel awkward or anything of a fathering nature, it felt right, and it felt comforting to them both. "Kira, you're not going home, hell I'm kinda angry you walked all the way here at this time of morning. But if you would like to, you can sleep in my guest room," he offered, she nodded and he wrapped his hand around her wrist and gently lead her towards the stairs.

He opened the guest room door and revealed a medium sized room with a twin bed that had been unused. He walked her to the bed and pulled back the covers and watched her crawl in and settle down.

"You don't have to tuck me in," she told him, he smiled.

"I know, are you going to be ok in here?" he asked, she nodded and waved him away with a hand.

"Oh, wait…Doctor Oliver?" she asked, he stopped in the doorway and looked to her, the moonlight shone in the window, her small form looked so angelic in the haunting white light.

"Hmmm?" he asked, their eyes met and they smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, he shook his head.

"No need to thank me, that's why I'm here Kira. I'll always be here for you," he promised.

"I know and you know I will be here for you if you need me, though I know you'll be my rock for the most part," she said, he laughed softly.

"I know that Kira, thanks. Sweet dreams Kira." He told her, she whispered the same and as she lay down on the bed he closed the door and headed across the hall to his room.

He crawled into bed and sighed, knowing this was the first of a deep and trusting friendship with younger woman. The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes was two big brown eyes staring back at him, he jumped and nearly fell from his bed. Kira smiled at him and laughed softly.

"Good morning," she chirped, he yawned and stretched, wincing he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Good morning, what are you doing in here?" he asked, it was the first and only question on his mind, the girl shrugged.

"I got up early and decided to watch you sleep, your bed is really comfortable by the way," she said, smirking.

"How early is it and how long have you been in here?" he asked, sitting up, he couldn't see the clock around her.

"Its 6:15 and about 15 minutes. Doctor Oliver, I have to tell you something…I'm afraid…" she confessed suddenly.

"Of what Sweetheart?" he asked, and then his eyes grew big as he realized what slipped from his mouth. Kira went on like she hadn't noticed but he knew it affected her since she was blushing.

"Everything that's happening to me. All my life I've just wanted to be a rock star, now I'm a mutant freak with the power of a dinosaur! And you're the first adult male that I've actually trusted with to show you the real me, the insecure, weak little girl I hide from everyone else. I just met you two days ago and I feel like I've known you forever and I can't stop or help like I'm crushing on you which is wrong because you're my teacher and have at least ten years on me…" Kira stopped when she realized she babbled out that she was crushing on him, and then she stared at him eyes huge and mouth dropped in a perfect 'o'. "Oh my God I cannot believe I just said that!" she cried, covering her mouth.

"I only have 6 years on you, everyone assumes I'm older but I worked my ass off to graduate early, to accomplish my dream of being a Paleontologist instead of feeling like I've wasted my life doing nothing, plus the short hair doesn't really help much. And for your feelings I admit you are a very attractive girl and that's all I can say and I know what it is like to hide who you are from everyone around you. What feelings we have for one another we cannot express right now but as time passes we'll see where life takes us," he said, Kira smiled, her face a furious red.

"But I'm still a freak," she laughed.

"But a cute one," he said and his laughter joined hers.

"Shut it you…I-I'm such a dumb ass. Why are you putting up with me?" she asked, he smiled.

"Because you're my friend, now if you're going to settle down in my bed and make yourself comfortable like you already have, lay down and go to sleep, I've got twenty more minutes and I plan on sleeping," he told her as he snuggled back down, Kira smirked and settled down beside him. He closed his eyes and sleep began to over take him, he felt Kira snuggle closer and then sigh as she too began to sleep. Then he felt the bed shaking and realized Kira was laughing. "Kira…"he warned without opening his eyes. Now he heard her laughter, which grew louder, shaking the bed with merriment. "That's it!" he cried suddenly, before she knew what happened he ripped the pillow out from under his head and hit her with it and now she was laughing louder and harder.

"Hey!" she laughed and reached for her own pillow and smacked him back. They laughed and continued to smack each other with pillows. Within minutes they both lost their momentum and settled back down.

"Kira, why did you really come in here?" he asked, he had a suspicion that it wasn't just because she wanted to talk or start a pillow fight. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, until that moment Kira was looking into his eyes then she looked away and rolled over. "Kira?" he asked, and scooted over to her.

"I did…I told you…he's _always _in my head…no matter what…" she whispered, Tommy sighed softly and pulled her close, hugging her.

"I promise I'll try to help you," he swore to her, he felt her sigh, her fame felt so defeated.

"I don't think you can…"she whispered, he felt her inhale and her body shuddered as she began to cry again and he did the only thing he thought to do. He just held her, and listened to her cry herself to sleep.

The next think Tommy knew, Kira was struggling out from under the weight of his body and running. Adrenalin shot through him and he bolted up and after her, concerned about what was happening. As he followed her downstairs he realized there was knocking at the front door. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob, he grabbed her arms and spun her to him, away from the door. She let out a cry of surprise and he saw fear, just a second of the emotion and guilt flooded him.

"Sorry, Kira, I didn't mean to scare you I just don't think its appropriate that my underage student answers my front door in her pajamas." He told her and realization crossed her face, her mouth hung open for a second.

"But it's just Ethan and Conner," she said, Tommy shook his head.

"Morons…" he muttered, then he watched Kira smirk. "Still not the best idea, you came over here in just your PJs huh?" he asked, Kira shook her head and pointed. He hadn't realized last night that Kira had thrown her bag down before launching herself into his arms. "Go get dressed, it will be better that way," he insisted, Kira grabbed her bag and sprinted to the bathroom, once the door shut he went and got the door. As Kira had said, Ethan and Conner were on the other side of the door.

"Doctor Oliver, Good morning," Conner chirped, Tommy fought the urge to smack him.

"Mornin' Doctor O, can I ask you something?" Ethan asked as Conner and Ethan let themselves in.

"What?" Tommy asked, as he closed the door behind them, wishing he had at least a tank top on his upper body as the cold morning air hit him.

"Does this mean we're going to be Power Rangers?" Ethan asked, which completely caught Tommy off guard.

"If you choose but how did you…?" he asked, he knew that during the last generation of Rangers, they doubted the existence of Power Rangers…well…at least the only female Blue Ranger Victoria Hanson had. The black teen shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep last night and did some research, I met this guy named Max one day when he and his friend Danny were passing through on their way back to Turtle Cove from some world wide vacation and I heard them talking and they mentioned Power Rangers. I've been intrigued myself since I was little and saw the Rangers defending Angel Grove when I was a kid…anyways, they told me they were Power Rangers and that when evil hits a maximum point Power Rangers are chosen by some sort of destiny thing. Judging the Tyranodrones and Mesogog I think its time…" Ethan said, and then Tommy realized that Kira was coming up behind him.

"Is he right?" she asked, Conner was surprised to see her but Ethan wasn't.

"Kira, what are you doing here so early?" Conner asked since it was clear to even him that Kira had arrived much earlier.

"I needed to talk to Doctor Oliver," She said, crossing her arms over her chest, Tommy felt that she was ready to fight and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a 'easy, girl' look. She sighed and walked away, back towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked, concern in his voice and eyes.

"Nothing, Kira's just going through something. She'll be alright," Tommy told him, and crossed his arms; he closed his eyes and silently prayed that Kira would be ok.

Kira sighed as she shut the bathroom door, she knew that Tommy had been right, it would look bad if the others had known just how long she had been there. She glanced up at the mirror and then stopped, she looked away then back to her reflection. Within the looking glass she saw not her own face, but the face of a monster, Mesogog. Kira felt fear consume her and the feeling of his attack hit her like a sharp smack, she backed away from the mirror, trying to tear her gaze from his.

"Kira…" he called softly, Kira began to shake, then she screamed.

Tommy, Ethan and Conner were in the living room when they heard Kira scream, instantly all three hit their feet. Tommy burst through the door to find Kira backed up against the wall, the mirror was shattered everywhere, he saw blood, and realized that her feet and hands were bleeding. Then he realized that she had her eyes clenched tight and her hands over her ears, a soft murmur was escaping her lips.

"He's not there, he's not there, this isn't real, this isn't real, I'm not crazy…"

"Kira?" he asked softly and knelt down in front of her, he reached out to touch her hand and fliched when she backed away. "Kira, he's not here anymore, it's me, it's me, come here sweetie," he coaxed gently and pulled her into his arms. He carried her past Ethan and Conner and sat on the couch, holding her to his body as she shook in fear.

"Doctor O, what's wrong with Kira? Is she losing it?" Conner asked, as Tommy gently stroked the girl's hair and held her close.

"No Conner, this is something Mesogog has done to her. You should be thankful that this isn't happening to you. It doesn't make her weak, he has destroyed her mind and I was able to heal but he is still there within her. I don't know what to do to help her…I need to, I promised…I can't let her go to school, she might snap in front of everyone. I can't leave her alone…I'm calling in, this is an emergency." He leaned over, still cradling Kira to him and grabbed the phone. He swore to himself he would be the good with his attendance, but as he looked to Kira, he knew where his true priorities were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Over My Head**  
A tale of "What if?"

_Tommy had been the only to go save Kira, how would that have affected how Dino Thunder formed. What if they ensured that Kira couldn't escape?_

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers Dino Thunder. I'm rewriting it though. I do not own "Over My Head" by The Fray, I do love the song! Because this is an A/U Billy is still in Angel Grove since it was asinine even in Power Rangers to have him stay in space.  
**Timeline:** A/U Day of the Dino Part Two

Doctor Thomas Oliver looked to Kira Ford who was sitting in the passenger seat of his black jeep. He saw that she was paler than usual and she still had fear in her eyes.

"Kira, you can relax, Billy is my best friend, he'll know what to do," he told her gently.

"Ha," Kira snorted, "I'm not exactly normal…well…now I have an excuse. But you said my DNA is combined with dinosaur DNA how am I going to explain that?" she asked, Tommy smirked.

"No worries, he's seen a lot in his life, this will be nothing new to him," he insisted, Kira studied him sideways, her eyes bore into him.

"There is something you're not telling me," she said softly, he glanced over and looked back to the road.

"Kira, do you trust me?" he asked, she nodded and continued to stare at him with her big doe eyes. "Ok then, you will know in time, right now, just don't worry, you're in good hands and we'll be able to do something I promise," he told her, Kira managed a weak smile.

"Thanks…Doctor O…there was something Mesogog said to me…in my dreams…he's showing me a location…I think he wants me to find something…" She murmured, that caught Tommy attention.

"Like what? Did he show you it or the location?" he asked, he snuck another glance and saw that Kira had confusion in her face, her eyebrows were knitted together, and he could tell she was trying to remember.

"It was so weird…I saw a beach…I know it was beneath the sand…deep in the Earth…it was glowing two colors it was so weird…hmmm," she gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" he asked, she smiled and closed her eyes, and tilting her head back her face was turned to the sky.

"It was yellow on black," her grin made him grin, he liked to see her smile, it was better than her sorrow or her fear. That struck him, he didn't tell her but he had been getting readings from a fourth dino gem, it was too deep in the Earth to get the exact location but from his finding when he found the first three, he knew the next was black, though he couldn't understand why it was glowing yellow.

"We're almost here Kira, Billy and his wife Trini are two of my oldest friends. When I first moved to California in my teens they were two of a group of friends of mine…we went through a lot of things in our years. My friend Jason may show up along with Zack, whenever I show up in Angel Grove they pop up to see me. And I'm warning you now Jason and I act…very immature and close with one another," he said, Kira laughed.

"Does that mean Gay Chicken?" she asked, unfortunately he knew what that game was and smirked.

"I'm not going to put it past him." They laughed and their eyes looked to the house that read "Cranston" on the mailbox. Tommy pulled in and parked in the driveway, he got out first then went around and helped Kira out, though he knew she didn't need it, it was just the gentleman thing to do. Taking her hand for comfort he lead her up the porch and knocked on the door. Within seconds it flung open and beautiful Asian woman was standing there smiling, which was thousand watts as was.

"TOMMY!" she shrieked and threw herself into his arms, they laughed and he hugged her tight. Kira backed away, fearful of being hit from one of the two and as she stepped back, she realized that she was witnessing apart of Tommy's life she wouldn't have gotten to see before.

"How are you Trini?" he asked, setting her back down, she smiled and looked to Kira, who smiled back.

"Good, this must be Kira. Hi Kira, I'm Trini,"

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kira said politely, adjusting her guitar that was strapped to her back. Trini ushered them into the home and they removed their shoes at the entryway.

"I know Billy said he would be here when you arrived but he was called into work, you two can stay here as long as you-" from upstairs an infant cries echoed down to them. "Oh! Tempest is up, excuse me," Trini said before dashing upstairs, Kira looked to Tommy who was smiling at the sounds of the baby.

"You look happy," Kira observed, now he smiled down to her.

"I am, I love children and I don't get to see my friends as often as I would like, so has horrible as this sounds but I'm kind of happy this happened," Kira laughed, she smiled gently.

"Don't worry about it, just think if you hadn't have rescued me, I might have rescued myself," Tommy nodded knowing that Kira was perfectly capable of saving herself and then his attention turned to the stairs as Trini descended, her infant daughter in her arms.

"Guys you can come in you know, Tommy want to hold Tempest? I want to get her a bottle," Trini said and gently handed her daughter to one of her oldest friends. Tommy smiled down at the infant that studied him with blurred vision. (Authors Note: Infants do not see clearly until a certain amount of months, everything is blurred to them and then as it clears they make associations to objects and noises.) He smiled down at her and gently stroked her face.

"Hi Tempest, I'm Tommy," he said to the infant in a high voice, which made the babe smile. With Kira at his side they followed Trini into the kitchen, he sat down in a chair, and Kira remained standing so she could peer down into the infant's face. "That pretty girl is Kira," he cooed gently, Kira smirked and flicked him in the back of the head. "She's slightly violent but she's a good girl," he continued to coo. Kira rolled her eyes and looked to Trini, who was studying Tommy with a critical eye but had a small smile on her lips.

"Trini, is it ok that I call you that?" Kira asked, Trini nodded, averting her attention to the girl.

"I'd hope so, that is my name after all," her smile widened and Kira returned the smile.

"Sorry, my mom has always taught me to be formal with adults,"

"Then what do you call Tommy?" Trini asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Doctor O," Kira stated, taking off her guitar and hanging it on the back of a chair.

"You were going to ask me something?" Trini asked, Kira nodded and looked to Tommy who was still playing with Tempest, the infant had her hand on his nose and was trying to grasp her fingers on it.

"What if Billy can't fix me?" her voice was soft and she looked down at her fishnet incased feet, she felt Trini and Tommy stare at her but could bear to look at them. She didn't want to see the reaction on their faces or in their eyes.

"Don't worry Kira, he will, I promised you that I would help you," Tommy said, his voice now low and coaxing.

"I know but I feel so…useless, I mean, I cannot believe this is happening to me and I feel like I'm not going to be able to be helped…that I'm going to go bad,"

"Kira, later I'm going to tell you a story from when I was your age, you have no idea how much this is smacking me in the face like deja-vu and I know that you can be saved, I don't care what I have to do to prove it but I want you to trust me when I say that you're going to beat this," Tommy said handing Tempest to Trini as she opened her arms and then began to feed her. He walked over to her and pulled Kira to him. Kira buried her face into his chest and sighed, he gently stroked her back and he felt hot tears soak through his shirt. "Don't cry, don't cry, I'm here," he whispered. All the while Trini watched in stunned silence as her old friend cradled a young woman in his arms and soothed her as she cried. In that moment she saw just what the two meant to one another, not realizing that the strong bond had formed within the span of three days. _He loves her_, the first yellow Ranger realized.

The front door opening drew her attention away, and also caused Kira and Tommy to part. That's when a tall white man with dark hair and eyes draped in red and a Black man draped in black loped in. The man in red immediately bounded to Tommy, Kira had wisely backed away with enough room as the man threw himself into Tommy and clung to him.

"OY!" Tommy grunted, but hugged the man back all the same. The other man shook his head on approach and held out a dark hand to Kira, who took it and smiled.

"Unlike Jason there," he said, nodding his head to the man who had attached himself to Tommy, "I have manners. My name is Zack, it's nice to meet you," Kira smirked and they dropped one another's hands.

"Hi, I'm Kira," she stated simply and watched as Tommy finally got Jason to let go.

"Dude! What the heck was that about?" Tommy asked, Jason shrugged, and then looked to Kira.

"I miss you! I don't see you any more! Hi Kira, I'm Jason. I'm usually not as rude but I missed Tommy. He's my bestest pal," Jason said, positively batting his eyelashes at Tommy, who playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I warned you about this Kira," Tommy reminded her, Kira nodded and shrugged, and sighed as her stomach began to knot.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Trini asked as she watched the girl suddenly pale.

"I don't feel good," she whispered, Jason and Zack watched as Tommy crossed to Kira and rested the back of his hand on her forehead, then took her hand.

"You're not running a temperature, but your hands are so cold and clammy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My stomach," her mumbled, he looked down at her, the corners of his mouth twitched, threatening to smirk.

"Kira, you haven't eaten all day and to my knowledge you probably didn't eat dinner last night either," Kira's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well you would lose all interest in eating if you had voices in your head and you can't look into a reflective surface without seeing the face of a monster that's still whispering," Then Kira felt all eyes on her and turned on her heel and left the room, she didn't want their pity or stares. She had a feeling they felt she was crazy and didn't blame them. She heard footsteps and felt two hands wrap around her shoulders. The grip was strong but warm, she sighed. "Doctor Oliver, I don't know what to do…the only time I don't I can block out Mesogog is when you're with me," she whispered. Tommy felt a pang of guilt run through him.

"That's why you came to me this morning before the pillow fight…you knew that if you were near me you could block the voices," he said, he watched the girl nod slowly but then she didn't lift her head back up.

"I hate that you're seeing me like this, that you've seen me like this, I hate feeling so weak and powerless that I have to depend on a man to protect me. But I'm so scared," she whispered, and he turned her around so he could look into her eyes. He lifted her chin with one hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek with the other.

"Kira, listen, you're not weak in my eyes, not in the slightest. I know you're strong, I know you're a fighter but this is so much bigger than you or even us. Listen, you know how I told you I know how it is? When I was your age I became a Power Ranger just like you, but I wasn't created good, I was created evil. I nearly killed Jason, I was under a spell from the most powerful Sorceress that the Universe has ever seen. It took me years to forgive myself and I'm still not completely over it because I know that I wasn't meant for good, not like you. He may be in your mind but I cannot truly control you, he doesn't have that power, he can make suggestions but he cannot completely have your free will. We will get this taken care of Kira. I promise you," Kira sniffed and the tears that filled her eyes and had been threatening to pour over finally did.

"You can't promise me that, you can't promise that I'll be better because I may not be. Do you think I wasn't aware that he turned me into a vegetable? I was trapped inside my own body, I felt like I was trapped within a corpse, do you think that feeling will just go away? It won't! It will always be in my head!" she hissed, and just as she was going to say another word he simply pulled her to his chest and held her against him.

"I can't promise that you'll forget but I can promise to make better memories for you, I can promise to always be there for you and maybe one day you can be the one to save me," he told her.

"Right, like a man like you needs a savior," she muttered, he smirked at her.

"Hey, I'm just your average guy Kira, everyone needs someone sometime, I'm not all powerful," Kira gave a soft laugh; she blinked slowly and gave a small yawn.

"Well you don't act like it," she told him, he laughed and wiped away her slowing tears and gave her another quick hurt.

"I'm good at hiding it, especially now, now when you need me so much. I'll be no help to you we're both falling apart," he said softly, then realized how tired Kira looked and realized that he had been getting a headache from lack of sleep. "Hey Trini? Is there a place Kira can lay down?" he called back to the kitchen.

"The den, the couch is the most comfortable one in the house," she called and Tommy took Kira by the hand and led her to the den, he had been in the home more than once so he knew his way around. The den was silent and Kira looked pleased and made her way over, she immediately crawled on the soft cushions and lay down. Tommy sat down, placing her legs across his lap. He pulled a quilt that hung on the back of the couch off and covered her with it.

"Sleep now, I'm here," he told her, and watched as she smiled to him and then as soon as she got comfortable, she fell asleep. He watched her sleep, beginning to be pulled into the lull himself when he heard the den door open and Jason and Zack stuck their heads inside.

"Tommy…" Jason whispered in a stage whisper, "Tommy,"

"SHUT UP!" Tommy hissed back, glancing to Kira who was still sleeping, but the next second her watched her face contort in horror and pain and her eyes snapped open and she bolted up. Immediately he placed his hand over her mouth, her doe eyes were opened as wide as they could open and her eyes darted to Tommy who slowly dropped his hand.

"Tommy!" Jason snapped as he and Zack shoved their way into the den.

"What? Trust me, you do not want her to scream," he said, Kira nodded and laid back down, she remained silent and her eyes focused on the ceiling. "What did you dream of Kira?" he asked gently.

"I saw the yellow light again, only I was with it, I felt like I was buried deep with it. I heard him tell me that it belongs to him and then I felt nothing but pain," she said to the white ceiling.

"Tommy, what's going on with Kira?" Zack asked, Kira rolled her eyes, she hated when people talked about her like she wasn't there in the room.

"I'm right here," she muttered, covering her face with her hand.

"Sorry, I know you're here, I'm looking at you but I didn't want to upset you more than you already are," Zack apologized, Kira parted her fingers that covered one eye and Zack watched as it focused on him.

"Its ok and thanks…" she sighed and covered her eye again, obviously waiting for Tommy to speak.

"Jason do you remember what happened to me after _I_ had a run in with Mesogog? That summer 3 years ago?" The first Red Ranger nodded and Tommy continued. "Well, he's resurfaced with the movement of the Dino Gems. These Gems possess the power of not only the dinosaurs but allow Kira and the other two become Rangers. Mesogog captured Kira and he completely destroyed her because she didn't want to help him get the gems. He made her a vegetable, I was able to threaten his two drones enough to get them to reverse her and they did but now he's causing her to suffer from a breakdown. She hears his voice…sees him nearly everywhere. I'm trying to get Billy to help me do something," Tommy explained, Jason smirked.

"So I'm looking at the new generation of Ranger?" he asked, Tommy nodded and tossed him something. Jason effortlessly caught it and opened his fist, there was a yellow rock in his palm, he smiled and tossed it back to Tommy.

"Yellow Ranger, power of the Petradon," he told them; he held it out to Kira who took it and stared at it.

"Who knew this little rock could cause so many problems?" she murmured,

**To Be Continued...  
Author Comment: The next chapter is the last, I hope you all enjoy this so far!**


End file.
